Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are commonly used to provide treatment to patients. By way of example, implantable medical devices can include cardiac rhythm management devices and neurological stimulation devices, amongst others. Some implantable medical devices are configured to deliver electrical stimuli to a target tissue, such as in the heart or nervous system, via a stimulation lead having one or more electrodes disposed in or about the target tissue. The stimulation lead is frequently connected to a pulse generator housing via an assembly commonly referred to as a header. The header serves to provide fixation of the proximal end of the lead and electrically couples the lead with the pulse generator.
During the procedure of implanting the medical device, the leads are generally threaded through a major vein (typically the subclavian vein) in the upper chest and into the heart with the help of imaging devices. The leads are manipulated using a stylet disposed within a lumen of the leads. Generally, the leads are then connected to an external (non-implantable) testing and temporary pacing device known as a pacing system analyzer (PSA). The PSA can run tests to ensure adequate lead placement, temporarily maintain basic cardiac functions, and/or evaluate pacing parameters to support an initial programming of the implantable medical device. Using the PSA, various pacing modes and/or parameters are evaluated to determine whether the leads are properly placed and to determine a set of suitable pacing parameters. After tests with the PSA are completed and the distal ends of the leads are in the proper position, the PSA is disconnected, the stylet is removed from the lumen of the stimulation leads, and the proximal ends of the stimulation leads are attached to the pulse generator, such as via the header. Specifically, the proximal ends of the leads are inserted into ports in the header and then secured in place with a fastener (such as a set screw), an adhesive, or a compression type fitting.
However, the use of a PSA system requires having and maintaining another complex and expensive piece of equipment. For at least this reason, a need exists for additional methods and systems for performing the functions of a pacing system analyzer.